


class of 2018

by 4419



Series: 18th house: the misfits [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Graduation, High School, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senior year, fromistray ensemble, platonic & romantic relationships, sum other cameos from other groups too, they're all kinda the same age here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: 'i never want to go inside that classroom, and i'm a man of patience' - mr. son, p.e teacher'their loud voices always distract the other classes' - miss kim, vice principal'the children don't even clean up their room before going home' - janitor ahjussi'i wish i wasn't their adviser' - mr. yoo, class adviser





	1. sleeping beauty in 3rd period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they left hyunjin sleeping inside the classroom. the class interrupts the whole fourth floor.

If there's any indication that Hwang Hyunjin is still alive, it's because he's still breathing. It's just that he's too deep into his sleep that he can't hear their Computer teacher, Mr. Choi, greeting the class and instructing them to get their orange folder, fall in line outside because they're going to the lab. It's a private school, as much as the reputation of students here are trash, the teachers are strict and can ruin your life if you don't follow.

 

Luckily for them, they don't care. Just as Mr. Choi sits down in front, Jisung and Changbin starts singing _A Whole New World_ while standing up on their chair. Jiwon does adlibs from the back of the class, and Chaeyoung started beatboxing out of nowhere. Saerom sighs in front on her seat, but does nothing to settle down her classmates, she's the president of.

 

Mr. Choi doesn't care at all, if he does something the class will get more chaotic. So he sits there, bored, as the duo sings _That's where we'll be_. He notices Hyunjin's face planted on his desk and ask Chan if the other is sick. "No, sir. I think he's just sleeping."

"Mr. Sleeping Beauty's nap time is after break. Right on time." Seungmin chirps, fiddling way too cheerfully at his mickey mouse wrist watch.

 

"Right," Mr. Choi averts his attention when he can no longer hear Changbin and Jisung singing. He really let them finish this once because he's wasn't able to properly sleep last night. He's not going to fuel his headache ever more. "Seo and Han, is your free musical over? Let's go now. We only have the lab until 11:20."

 

The class stands up messily, Seoyeon walking out first as she's, defeatedly, told that she's the smallest in the class. Changbin and Jisung followed through with the rest of the class behind them.

 

 

"What about Hyunjin?" Nagyung was nice enough to care and ask Mr. Choi about him. The teacher looks at Nagyung, soft and caring unlike how he looks at the other students (namely, Seo Changbin and Han Jisung, with the addition of Park Jiwon, sometimes if Baek Jiheon starts fact checking his lessons as well), and looks back at Hyunjin who is still still sleeping soundly, face planted on his desk, despite the ruckus a while ago.

"Leave him." Mr. Choi replies coldly passing through Nagyung to get the whole class' attention.

 

 

-

 

  
Once they're at the other building, Minho starts seeking attention. It's all because of Changbin whispering, "Bet you can't get a guidance report after this period." to him. Whatever the boy had in mind when he whispered that, Minho doesn't care. What he can't decipher was that he replied with, "Watch me," before jumping on the flat concrete railing of the stairs, acting like he's surfing. The class stops following Mr. Choi and looks over to Minho, said boy has a smug smile on his face. Saerom starts shushing the whole class as their loud voice might interrupt the on going classes.

 

  
"Minho, you idiot! Get down from there!" Woojin whispers angrily, gesturing his hand like it will get Minho to actually follow him.

 

 

Mr. Choi must've felt no one was actually following him, so he turned around and realized he's right. A few feet away, he sees a hand flapping up and down, desperately. Saerom's pleading voice can be heard as well. "What's going—" Then he sees Minho, standing proudly on the flat railing. "Lee Minho get down there right now." He speaks, a bit louder than he usually does when he scolds them. _This has gone too far,_ he tells himself. Minho sighs, defeated, and jumping lightly on the ground.

 

  
-

 

Hyunjin wakes up twenty minutes after the class left to go to the other building. He knows because the wall clock above the white board is working today. "Oh, great." He mutters to himself, voice still hoarse from his thirty five minutes of sleep. Hyunjin makes no move to follow the class to the other side of the campus. He just sits there, thinking about his mistakes in life. Like what's happening now, he's totally gonna fail in hands on activities.

 

  
-

 

  
Mr. Choi lead them back to their classroom when his period is over, but not before calling the class adviser, one Yoo Kihyun, from his comfortable position at the teacher's lounge. It was supposed to be his free time, his next class is from 2:00-3:00pm. Maybe, maybe he'll get a nice free time when he's not the adviser of the worst section ever. Maybe. Kihyun can only hope.

 

 

  
"What did those shenanigans do this time?" Kihyun sighs, putting down his pen when he saw Seungcheol stomping towards him.

 

"Hyung, can you follow me to your class? I need them to explain to you personally what happened." Seungcheol acts like he's scary and strict, because he has to. No one, not even Seo Changbin or Han Jisung or Park Jiwon or...anyone, will take him seriously if he's always smiling and agreeing in everything they ask him.

 

With another sigh, Kihyun stands up and follows Seungcheol to the elevator. Can he get a day where there's not a teacher reporting his class to him?

 

  
-

 

 

 

("Sir, Hayoung told me about the incident awhile ago." Heejin, his student says, giggling at the memory her friend from Kihyun's advisory class told her. They're completing a paper Kihyun gave them and he's just resting in his chair, talking to the students fondly.

 

"So you guys heard," Kihyun breathes out a deep breath, reclining in his seat. A few murmurs erupted inside the room. He saw some curious looks here and there, others, just like Heejin and Hyunjoon, find the story funny. It must be, since their friends told them their side of the story. Must be really fun.

 

 

"Tell us!" One student, Haknyeon, maybe, chirps from the back of the class.

 

"Well, they left Hyunjin inside the classroon because they can't wake him up," _God help that boy,_ Kihyun tells himself. "then Changbin tried challenging Minho. Minho, being a fool, stood over the railing to prove him wrong."

"The flat railing? From the other building?"

 

"Yes, that one." Kihyun sigh once more. _When you're the adviser of a chaotic bunch, you can never run out of sighs_. "And just when you thought it's over, Mr. Choi went to get me from the lounge, and when we got back we saw Jisun, _Roh Jisun_ , teaching Jeongin how to do yoga. They had a yoga mat in the middle of the room."

 

The class burst out laughing. One may think this was all in Kihyun's head, no. It happened. It really did. It's strange and absurd, trust him, he thinks it is too.

 

"Now, now, story time is over. Get back to your papers. We only have," He looks at the wall clock at the back but sees it's not working. "A few minutes left."

 

 

"Must be a fun class, Mr. Yoo." Kihyun hears Jiwoo mumbles, with a fond smile on her face, as she goes back to answering her paper.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (henlo, it's me. i know there are lots of fics i haven't completed yet (not sure if you're reading them, but they're there heh) but i've been wanting to write some hs fromistray for a while. they're my babies >< you'll see sum svt, mx and lvlz member names bc they're my holy trinity, it's a must to include them here. also, english isn't my first language, so there will be errors eep.  
> anyways, i was also reminded of my hs experience while thinking of a fic for fromistray, so yes, some scenes might be based on a true story. most of the the events in ch.1 are true lol. yes, i went to a private school. a very chaotic one.  
> well, this is long. thank you for reading! hehe)


	2. this is competition(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they received an announcement that the class is participating in a class declamation, three days before the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas! (this is not a christmas ch hehe)

It was almost a great day. Almost. The class was up to nothing in general. They all boycotted P.E an hour later, telling Mr. Son that only five of them brought an extra shirt, and that's good enough for an excuse. It's just doesn't seem like a good day to excercise, Seungmin says after Mr. Son leaves them.

 

 

But then Mr. Yoo enters the room, fuming, and slams the door shut. "Are you seriously doing this again?" He starts not even taking the time to breathe and sit down. "Mr. Son told me you didn't prepare for P.E. What will you do for one hour huh?"

"We can finish some other projects, Mr. Yoo." Jiheon chimes in, as if their adviser isn't fuming red in front of them. Felix mumbles a "Yeah, we can." after.

 

Mr. Yoo sighs, massaging his temple when someone knocks on the door. "Come in." He speaks, loud enough for the student to hear. The door opens revealing, Eric, from his other class. His students starts speaking at the same time.

"Eric, bro!" "Hey, it's Eric!" "How are you?!"

 

Mr. Yoo slam both his hand (it hurts, really, but he gotta do it to shut these loud mouths) on his desk, and the whole class quiet down, only a little. "Yes, Eric, what is it?" He glazed his words with his signature caring and soft voice, earning a playful scoff from Jisung.

 

"Um, a notice?" Eric hands out the paper to Mr. Yoo which he took. "For the class declamation. Your class is included." Eric continues and waits for the teacher's cue to let him leave.

 

"Thank you, Eric. You may go." Eric nods, too fast that made him dizzy. Hyunjin saw the way his friend stumbles and snickers a bit before making a serious face.

 

"The competition is this Friday!" Chaeyoung shouts from the back, earning everyone's attention including Mr. Yoo. The teacher just nods and grabs a double sided tape to stick the paper on the mini bulletin beside the white board.

 

"And you guys wanted this so—"

"No, we didn't..." Seoyeon mutters, looking down her desk as if asking it who signed them up for it.

"It's in three days! What piece are we supposed to do? We're doomed." Nagyung panics, not like her usual state, but very her nonetheless.

 

"They have a list of declamation pieces on the school bulletin." Mr. Yoo says firmly, sitting on his chair. (He has a class five minutes from now and he really needs to go.) "If you took the time to scan the bulletin, you'd know."

 

"But Mr. Yoo!" Changbin whines, punching Jisung's arm in the process. The poor boy flinches but does the same to Changbin. Jeongin sneers at them as he whispers a _don't fight,_ which stopped the two boys' movements.

"No buts. One of you obviously signed up for this and now the whole class will do it."

"Whoever did this won't get a gift from me." Gyuri huffs from her seat. Minho yells in agreement earning a high five from Gyuri.

 

  
Mr. Yoo shakes his head before speaking, "You should really take this seriously."

 

  
-

 

  
"No, no. Seoyeon. Two steps, not three." Chan instructs holding Seoyeon's wrist to make her stay in place. He scans the formation to see if everyone's all set. "Hayoung, can you teach Seoyeon and Felix. They don't seem to get the steps by foot." Hayoung nods walking closer to the two in front.

 

 

  
"I feel dizzy." Hyunjin mumbles, trying to shake away the feeling of it. They've been practicing for two hours now, and fortunately, the school gave all the class competing for the declamation a chance to practice until last period. They have one more hour to go.

 

"It's because you're always sleeping." Chaeyoung snickers, then goes back to practicing.

 

"No, I...I think—" And Hyunjin stumbles. Jeongin catching him midway, thankfully. The whole class stops moving and look at Hyunjin. Saerom scrambles through her things, looking for water, since it's the closest thing next to her. She doubts Hyunjin brings his own water bottle anyway.

 

"Here, drink water first." The class president calmly says, handing Hyunjin the half full water bottle. "Can you get him to the clinic after? Jeongin?" Saerom looks at Jeongin looking for a confirmation.

"Yeah, I can. Don't worry."

 

Jeongin and Nagyung guides Hyunjin out of the chilly classroom to go to the school clinic. Nagyung waits until the two are near the clinic before going back to the classroom.

  
They continue the practice, leaving a spot for Hyunjin and Jeongin.

 

  
-

 

  
The day of the competition comes. Damn, Literature Month and it's addition to students' stress. "Mr. Im should be thankful he's good looking or else I would've made a club ousting Literature Month." Jiwon grumbles sitting on the placed mats inside the gym, beside Seoyeon and Chaeyoung. A group of girls from the section next to them giggles when they heard Jiwon's ranting.

 

"You can't do that. It's in the manual." Jisun shares earning a glare from Jiwon. Of course, they can't say anything. It's a private school. It's money or nothing.

 

"Don't you think we'll do okay?" Jiheon whispers in front of the three. Jiwon pats the younger's back in assurance.

 

"We are the _okayest_ team over here."

 

 

  
The gym is full of people. Almost all of the class participated, probably because of Mr. Im persuasion or they just want extra points for English and History classes. Minho scrunches his nose and leans closer to Changbin. "It smells." He makes a face earning a narrowing look from Changbin.

 

"Then why are you pushing yourself closer to me? And fuck you. I don't smell." Changbin scowls turning back to Woojin, whom he's talking to.

 

"Doofus, not you. These guys from the section next to us."

 

  
-

 

  
They found out they're performing fourth out of fifteen participants. There are a lot of disadvantages in being the first few of the performers. One, the judges may forget you. Two, they might not because they'll use the things you did wrong as a criterion for the performances after you. Three, it's very nerve wracking.

 

  
The class finds Mr. Yoo standing near the entrance of the gym with the other class advisers. He's talking comically to Ms. Yoo. They're not related it just so happens that they're close and they're both Yoos.

 

  
-

 

The time for them to perform came and Seungmin can't feel his heart racing anymore. Hyunjin is sweating so much he's afraid the light make up he's wearing will be uneven. Jiwon keeps mumbling nonsense. (Does she remember a word from the piece? We'll see. Focus Jiwon, focus.)

 

 

The lights are blinding, the stage is too big for them to occupy but they did anyway. Saerom introduces their class, voice a bit shaky over the microphone. They start with the two steps forward, hands up, and speak.

 

 

  
Jisun tripped a few times because Jisung can't seem to remember his place. Felix shouted the wrong word, Gyuri makes a face but Woojin tells her _don't you dare laugh_.

 

It was a disaster.

 

  
-

 

 

 _Overall Interpretation - 5/10_  
_Vocal Aspect - 4/10_  
_Props & Costume - 2/5_  
_Audience Impact - 3/5_  
_Total: 14/30_

 

  
-

 

 

"Hey, not bad." Changbin nods, pleased by the result of their performance. They had to wait a couple of minutes after all the performers were done before they were able to get the results.

 

"Considering Jisung tripped way too many times for it to be an accident—"

"Hey!"

"Felix shouting Fuck instead of Eighteen, and Jiheon erupting into giggles even before we finished." Minho crossed his arms, moving closer to Jiwon. "I say 14/30 is a great score for us."

 

 

  
-

 

(Everyone is tired. It's six in the evening. They haven't eaten since 11am, are they still alive? Is this hell?

 

"You guys must be hungry." Mr. Yoo clap his hands together to earn their attention. He's standing in front of them, still in his white button down shirt, ironed slacks and black leather shoes. There's a smile on his face, and Jisung wonders if it's because he's so hungry he's seeing things.

 

"Starving, sir. I could eat anything." Chan whines, hugging Hayoung in the process making the poor girl squeal.

 

"How's pizza? Burger? Chicken?" Suddenly, they're all awake and paying attention to him. "My treat, don't worry. I've already contacted your parents. Told them I'm treating you guys for dinner before you go home."

 

The whole class cheers, Chan, Changbin and Chaeyoung running towards Mr. Yoo to lift him up. The remaining classes inside the gym looks at them in awe, some in annoyance (they're so loud). It's as if they received a perfect score and won the competition then.

 

  
Mr. Yoo asked to be put down while he laughs in amusement. The class continues to cheer _for food._ He looks at them fondly as they get lost in their own conversations of what they're ordering for dinner. "You've worked hard, kids." He whispers to himself, scanning the students in front of him.)

 

-

 

 

Monday, the next week, they found out Mr. Yoo signed them up for the declamation competition.

"Mr. Yoo and his school girl crush on Mr. Im, I swear to my queen Song Hana." Nagyung mumbles, shaking her head.

 

 


	3. i can't take it anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's a college entrance exam? can you eat that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! ♡

The room is unusually quiet at 9 in the morning. Kihyun walks into his class feeling a bit weird. He turns to looks at his students munching their snacks, again, _quietly._ What's up? What's wrong? Are they all sick? It's quite cold these days, they might not be in the mood to scream and break some things.

 

Then he see the empty seats all over the classroom. It occurred to him that, maybe, the others are downstairs buying their snacks. But that is also _unusual._ They don't go down unless it's to go to the restroom. Kihyun's been handling this group of students for almost half of the year, he knows their every move.

 

"Where are some of you?" He asked, cautiously. As much as he's worried about the room being soundless, he's kinda glad they're not screaming at his face.

"College Exams, sir." Saerom updates their adviser.

 

Oh right, right, right. Why didn't he think of that?! He's supposed to know that. Maybe if he wasn't so into ignoring his planner then he'll be able to remember. Also, Kihyun didn't check up on them before first period. He's regretting it now. These kids are crazy and loud, but they're his kids. He's not supposed to leave without checking up on them. Moreover, forget to wish them good luck on their upcoming college entrance tests.

 

"So, who are out? Chaeyoung, Nagyung, Hyunjin, Seungmin..." He lists out their names on his notebook with today's date.

"Changbin and Jiwon too, sir." Chan adds when he saw Kihyun closing his notebook.

 

"That's why you are all so quiet." Kihyun didn't mean to say it out loud though, he did. It made the few of the present students laugh. "Any of you taking the exams this month too?"

 

"I'm still waiting for the email." Hayoung answers, eyes focusing on Kihyun and his reaction. The teacher nods at her and smile. Hayoung is always attentive, she just got sucked into this not so normal bunch, that made her attentive _but_ playful.

 

"I'll take them after Christmas break." Minho chimes in, a nervous smile in his face. The boy rarely gets nervous in Kihyun's knowledge, but when he does it's because he wants to do well.

 

The others told Kihyun about their plans as well, making Kihyun smile as they open up to him. The bell rings signalling the end of break, and the kids move slowly and soundlessly.

They're all nervous for their classmates, Kihyun concluded. "Tell you what, after you're all done with the college entrance exams, I'll treat you guys again."

"Really, Mr. Yoo?" Jisung gasps, eyes bulging comically making Kihyun laugh.

 

"Of course, but make sure you all do your best, huh?"

 

  
-

 

The next few days continued as boring as it was at the start of the week. With the other taking their college exams seriously, there was no room for singing Disney songs and quoting Mean Girls. They were all so focus in studying, Changbin lost it.

"We changed, you guys." Changbin huffs a breath and hugs himself further in his seat.

"What do you mean?" Gyuri blinks from the book she's reading. A Physics textbook. Dear god.

"He's saying we're no fun anymore." Chaeyoung sighs, shaking her head in disappointment.

 

"We'll get out of this slump." Hyunjin interrupts the conversation and smiles. "Stupid exams and its way of draining us. I need sleep."

"Enough with sleeping please."

 

But then Jisung started singing _Reflection_ and suddenly everyone's eyes are on him. He looks at Changbin, his forever musical partner, with eyes telling the other to follow his singing. Jisun starts humming the song, Seungmin and Jeongin stand up in the middle to dance to the dissonant tune of a Disney classic.

That's how Ms. Yoo found them right as she was about to enter the room. She blinks, wondering if she's still dreaming (or is this a nightmare?)

 

  
-

 

  
"You know Kihyun talks a lot about his class." Ms. Yoo talks to them casually. She treats them like her own children. She mentions Mr. Yoo's real name like it nothing. It's not like it's any surprise to them, they call Mr. Yoo with his real name when they feel like it too.

 

"Probably to complain about us, I guess." Jiwon snickers, high-fiving Chaeyoung after finishing her sentence.

 

"Well," Ms. Yoo shrugs, opening a book on the teacher's desk. "Sometimes, yes. Most of the time to brag about you guys to us."

 

"Brag? What's there to brag?" Hyunjin looks like he's close to laughing hysterically. No one is taking Ms. Yoo's comment seriously.

 

Then Ms. Yoo starts laughing, with her old woman laugh, it catches all of them off guard. They wait until Ms. Yoo is stable enough to speak and tell them what the hell just happened.

 

"Ah, Kihyun is so stubborn sometimes." She says, more to herself, but the rest heard it. "Your dear adviser love you guys so much." Ms. Yoo slams his left hand lightly on the desk, smiling. "He complains about how loud his children are, but you guys make him happy. So, so happy."

 

 

The room is quiet for a second, taking all of it in. It's not like they _don't know_ that Mr. Yoo cares for them. They do. But it's still weird for them to hear that from Mr. Yoo's friend _and_ colleague.

 

"Don't tease him about this. He's gonna hate me forever."

 

-

 

 

  
("But they're all taking college exams." Kihyun chimes in, sitting beside Jisoo, as they talk about their day as high school teachers. "They might be loud and might always get in trouble, but they have dreams."

 

"Oh, Mr. Yoo Kihyun really has a soft spot for his baby devils huh." Changkyun teases from the other side of the table. The rest laugh when Kihyun's cheek turns pink.

 

Soon, Kihyun follows them and starts laughing."I'm gonna miss them when this year ends." He whispers to himself weakly.)

 

 


	4. love infiltrated the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not valentine's day yet, but will that stop them? not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (don't mind the summary, also!!) happy birthday saeromie >< our dear class president owo

 

When you bring the class outside the school premises, expect the worst of the worst. Mr. Yoo even told them one time worst doesn't even begin to describe their class. As flattered as they all are, they did try searching for the right synonym so Mr. Yoo wouldn't have to. That's not the point. The point is that, it's game season and their lousy school varsity team was lucky enough to go up to regionals. Now, they're in a stadium, thirty minutes away from school.

 

 

Mr. Yoo is sitting in front talking idly with some of the teachers, Gyuri is screaming her lungs out cheering for Lee Jaehyun, from the other class, and Saerom is giving her a hopeless look. Nagyung tsk-ed as she observes their class president, "I feel sorry for Saeromie, she's crushing on the straightest girl ever. Look at Gyul, she's screaming _Lee Jaehyun_ so hard I don't know if she'll make it to choir practice." She pouts, ending her monologue.

 

 

Chaeyoung munches at her energy bar, looking at the same scene as Nagyung. "Too bad— but also I thought she's like, dating, you know—" Chaeyoung tilts her head to the side making Nagyung confused. _"Woojin,_ you idiot."

Nagyung gasped at the thought before smacking Chaeyoung's arm, "Why are you so outdated? Didn't you know Woojinie likes Channie?"

 

"Chan? He has the biggest crush on Hayoung? How come no one notices that?!" Chaeyoung replies, angrily chewing her food.

 

 

Jiwon sits beside them, joining the conversation, "How sad. Hayoung likes cats more than people. Even the girls don't have a shot with her." She sighs, nonchalantly, grabbing a popcorn from the paper bag. Chaeyoung looks at her incredulously. Minho and Jisun then sits beside Jiwon, offering her candies.

 

 

"God, I really can't believe you three are friends." Jiheon interrupts from behind, looking at the pair of three in front of her in disbelief. It's not like they're doing something wrong, they're just sharing candies. But people inside and outside of their class wonders how the three of them can cope up with each other.

Minho shrugs, clearly used to the question. "I don't know either. Probably the fact that we've been classmates for three years straight."

 

"We had no choice. We're annoying introverts, we only had each other." Jisun looks back at Jiheon and smiles. "Well, I'm an introvert. Not them, not _Jiwon."_

 

"Thought you guys were a thing though." Chaeyoung has no brain to mouth filter so she says whatever she thinks. It made the three look at her in disgust.

"Jisun and I agree that Minho is the worst person to date. So no, your thoughts are invalid and wrong, _very wrong."_

 

"Besides, Minho is hopelessly drooling over someone already. Kinda sad, but fun to watch." Jisun snickers, earning a pinch from Minho. The boy is utterly quiet after replying to Jiheon. "Stop staring at him, he'll find you creepy."

"You can't tell me what to do."

 

  
The conversation ends with Minho shutting them up as the game is about to start. Somehow, they all forgot that they're here to attend a school event and not just to hang out and gossip. Eh, who cares.

 

  
-

 

  
The intermission starts just as the second quarter ends. Minho has his arms crossed on his chest as he watches the other students perform. "What the fuck is that?" He curses, loud enough for his friends to hear and make them snort.

 

"They're dancing." Jiheon said, tries to argue but already joining the giggle fest with her classmates.

 

"They're just flapping their arms and legs. That's _not_ dancing." Minho mocks, continuing his observation. Little to his knowledge (or care, honestly) Mr. Yoo is shaking in anger from the first row.

 

Just as Minho comments on the bad formation and unsynchronized movements, Mr. Yoo turns to look— glare—at him. They're five rows apart but with Minho's big eyes and even bigger head, Mr. Yoo can find him just as easy as fail him for his conduct.

 

 

_"Minho,"_ He whispers angrily. It's loud with at least a thousand people inside the arena, but Minho was still able to hear his name being called by their adviser. So he looks forward, raising an eyebrow, which made Mr. Yoo even more furious. "Keep your thoughts to yourself or I will call your parents to fetch you right at this moment." Mr. Yoo speaks harshly.

 

Minho sighs and looks straight to his teacher's eyes. "Sir, they're _really_ bad. Why did the school even let them represent the school? What a shame." He complains, not minding the furious look Mr. Yoo is giving him. Then the whole class started humming in agreement and saying their thoughts, making Mr. Yoo more miserable. It's not that they're wrong. He knows that those student are just _there_ because five of them are children and relatives of the board directors. In short, they're _rich and popular kids._ But _his_ kids should really just keep it to themselves or they'll get in trouble.

 

"Saerom, can you please tell your classmates to keep their mouth shut." Mr. Yoo turns to Saerom, sitting behind him, to which the young girl nods but he could see that Saerom will most likely not follow his instruction. Oh, well. He tried.

 

 

  
The loud mouths (mainly Minho) continue to comment on every little thing. Jisun nudging her best friend a few times when she sees Mr. Yoo side eyeing them from a distance. Gyuri was too immersed to care about the ruckus her classmates were making.

 

 

"Why is she so into the game? They suck. We're literally 15-56." Saerom mumbles to Woojin and the boy laughs.

"Not the game, it's Jaehyun." He states the obvious which made Saerom kick his calf. "That never hurt, stop trying."

Suddenly, Mr. Yoo turns to his two students, a warm smile on his face. "Saerom-ah, you like Gyuri?" He says, quietly, since Gyuri is just a few seats away.

 

Saerom looks down to her lap and nods. "I...Yes."

 

"Hmm. It's okay, that's okay." Mr. Yoo assures her, the smile he rarely shows still on his face. "But focus on your studies first, huh." He adds, trying to lighten up the mood. Saerom looks up to Mr. Yoo and smiles accompanied by a salute.

 

  
-

 

  
Their school lost.

 

As if that's a huge surprise. The opponent's score was always a few numbers higher. If their school scores two, the other team scored three in rows of four. There was no use in cheering in the first place, but it's plus P.E points if they attend. Damn, this school hoards too many grades for participation and not the actual learning.

 

  
The class bid each other their byes as they stand up from their seats. Mr. Yoo continues his conversation with other faculty members. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Yoo." Jiheon shouts six rows above him, of course, Mr. Yoo turns to nod back, smile tight because of the unnecessary yelling.

 

 

-

 

(They went back to school once the games were over. They're teachers, they have papers to finish and lesson plans to, well, plan out. Kihyun sits tiredly on his worn out chair and begins to stack papers onto his desk.

 

  
Crossing another mark on Juyeon's activity sheet, Kihyun overhears the Arts TL asking the teachers for suggestions for the upcoming school festival week.

 

  
_"We need a choreographer for the dances."_

_"Isn't Dahee the one who choreographed the dance for the intermission?"_

 

Kihyun mentally cringed, reminded of the dance he's seen awhile ago. "Maybe Minho can participate." He blurts out without looking up from Juyeon's paper. _15/45. This boy failed again._

 

"What was that, Mr. Yoo?" The Art TL says, tilting her head to look at Kihyun. He lost track of the moment for a while because of _how many papers_ he's going to check, until Jiae nudges her arm.

 

"Oh, um. Minho, Lee Minho from my class, ma'am."

"Is he any good?"

 

"More than good, _Christ."_ Changkyun chimes in from the desk behind Kihyun. The Arts TL glares at Changkyun for his choice of words but nods at Kihyun.

 

"Okay, I'll take that suggestion with me to the board. Thank you, Mr. Yoo."

 

Kihyun bows politely at her before she moves away to talk to the other teachers. Jiae calls him from his left. "You really think Minho is any good?"

 

Kihyun looks at his friend pointedly. "Please, the only thing Minho is good at is dancing."

 

Jiae hums, "Well, he did get a 75% on my subject so, I guess you're right.")

 


	5. valentine's for losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're teenagers— they like, they love, they break things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got carried away...

School festival is fun, they said. It overlaps with Valentine's day so it's even _more_ fun, they said. But what they really mean was, it's going to be loud all week. No projects and assignments will be passed on time, because everyone is going to forget they have to study in order to finish this grade. Fantastic Baby and Growl will keep repeating until the end of it all, and no one can complain. The campus grounds will be packed with rides and stalls that there is no way you will be able to see your classmates without actually trying to tie yourselves together.

 

 

  
As early as 7:00 am there were already screams downstairs and if this school is near houses, the neighbors might think someone's getting murdered with a chainsaw. At least that's what Hayoung imagines. She has a very creative mind.

 

"The hell is this?" Nagyung squeals as she puts her bag on her desk, pointing at Jiheon's seat. Jeongin looks at the noise with curiosity. "Heonie has an admirer?" It sounds like Nagyung can't believe what she just said, because she can't. Jiheon is pretty, sure, but she's uptight. Nagyung can't imagine someone actually falling for someone as strict and stubborn as Jiheon. She loves the youngest in their class with all her heart, but, well, _she's still uptight._

 

  
"You sound like you think Jiheon isn't worthy of being love." Chaeyoung replies dramatically as she scans Nagyung's face— mouth open, eyes wide and all that jazz.

 

"I think I get what you mean—" Minho interjects but was cut off by Jiheon slamming the door in front, her face unreadable. "Hey, Jiheon. You got chocolates..."

Jiheon proceeds to untie the balloons on the back of her chair as soon a she's in front of her seat, and throws them by the trashbin at the back of the room. The flowers on her desk were also easily thrown inside the trashbin as well.

"balloons...and flowers..." Minho concludes his speech, eyes following Jiheon's actions.

 

 

Jeongin didn't want to say anything, and just by looking at his friend he knew Jiheon couldn't be bothered. But he couldn't help it, he really needs to tell her. It's been in his head for a while now.

Jeongin taps Jiheon's arms while the girl was busily cleaning her desk full of rose petals. "What?" Jiheon answers without looking at him.

 

  
"Jiheon?" Jeongin asked in a whisper, and even Hyunjin whose been sleeping since he arrived is now looking at Jeongin behind him.

"Yeah, Jeongin. What is it?" Jiheon sighs exasperatedly.

  
_Here he goes..._

 

  
"Can... I have a piece of that Ferrero? Y-You can throw the rest, but can I just have one? Please?" _Jeongin you did well_ , he tells himself as Jiheon sigh once more before opening the box of Ferrero Rocher in her hands and handing Jeongin not one, but two pieces. "Thanks." The smile on Jeongin's face is bigger than any smile he did every time Minho gives him a piece of his food, or when Jisun lied to Mr. Yoo about his tardiness, saying he just went to the restroom before going up to their classroom (and that it was _totally_ not because he had to return home to change his P.E clothes to his regular school uniform).

 

  
-

 

  
As expected, lunch time means courting time in Valentine's day language. There are a bunch of people standing outside every corner of the hallway. When Jisun was just done visiting the booths downstairs, she had to squeeze herself because there were _so_ many people circling the path close to the stairs. Stupid teens, stupid love. They're congesting the hallway and the already polluted air.

 

 

"Did she said yes?" Hayoung and Chan hears Jisung whisper behind them as they finish the essay Miss Seo, nicely, told them to pass before dismissal instead of collecting it when her period ended.

 

"I can't see." Seoyeon and Felix were both jumping from behind them as well.

 

"Can't you guys keep it down? We're trying to finish something here." Chan groans, apologizing to Hayoung about how _his friends are so loud that they can't focus on their work_. Hayoung looks at him like Chan just said he's pregnant and waves him off. It's not like she's not use to this, Chan just likes apologizing to Hayoung. About everything. _Damn, Chan. You have it bad._

 

 

  
"She said no!" Jisun shouts from her seat a few seconds later, cackling and slapping Felix's arms in amusement of what she just saw. Felix just stands there unaffected by the slapping, but amused by the fact that Chaeyoung just said no to Eric. His poor friend is gonna spam the Fortnite group chat later, he can already feel it. Seoyeon follows Jisun's laughter when the scene at the back of the class subsides and all of the students not in their class went out of the room.

 

 

 

After he unfortunate event happened _for Eric,_ and a very embarrassing moment _for Chaeyoung,_ the class forgot about it in an instant and went back on their day. It was pretty much a _free day_ so far. A couple of teachers went to give them pointers and activities but told them to pass it just before dismissal, which mean they can do it at the last period _which also means_ they can do whatever they want for a few more hours.

 

 

  
Currently, Changbin, Jisung and Jiwon are playing tag. The others are idly watching the three litter the room. Jiwon and Changbin run outside and closed both doors, at the back and in front, to forbid Jisung from getting out of the room. Jisung tried pushing the door Jiwon is holding, but failed. So he runs to the front where Changbin is. The older is much stronger than one may think from his appearance, but Jisung try to slam his whole body onto the door until Changbin loosen his hold.

 

  
Jiwon is still guarding and back door as she laughs at the two. Changbin clutches the door knob tightly, not letting Jisung win. But then Jisung slams his body a bit rougher and Changbin's hand slips from the knob.

 

 

And...the knob slips out of the door . _Oh,_ there's a crack, a _very visible, very big crack_ on the door. Changbin's eyes went wide just as Jiwon walk to his side. Jisung stands inside the room, shocked, looking at the two from the squared window at the middle of the door.

 

 

 

  
Mr. Yoo observes the visible crack surrounding that part of the door where the knob used to belong in. He's holding the broken knob in his hand now. Mr. Yoo wonders how it happened. _Changbin can't possibly be that strong,_ he thinks to himself. Mr. Choi joins him as they both stand outside the room. The class didn't seem to mind that there are two teachers standing outside their classroom, because they're still as loud as ever. "Have you called maintenance?" Mr. Choi suggests as if he's asking about the weather.

 

  
-

 

  
"Jiwon stop screaming." Changbin hisses next to the girl. They're riding the octopus and they're atop the ride. Jiwon won't stop screaming. "Jiwon, please. It's not that scary." _It's not even the slightest bit of scary_.

Jiwon continues to scream, mostly to annoy Changbin. "Jiwon shut up."

_Screams_

The ride moves to the left a little.

_Screams_

"I can't believe this."

 

 

Standing below the ride are Minho and Chaeyoung, observing the amount of people lining up for the dangerous ride. They could hear Jiwon's screams from down there, and they can see Changbin's dead expression just enough to know he's annoyed.

 

  
"That asshole is so scared, why did she even ride it in the first place?" Minho grumbles beside Chaeyoung and the younger beams.

 

"I knew it! You like Jiwon!"

 

Minho scoffs and didn't even breathe before the words came out of his mouth, "Please, I would never, besides I like Changbin, fool. Why would I even like Ji—"

"Changbin?!" Haknyeon pops out of nowhere (behind him).

 

"What? Did I say Changbin— I said Changkyun. I like Mr. Im. Yup. Definitely my type." Minho blabbers, alarmed, looking anywhere but Haknyeon and Chaeyoung whose been quietly looking at Minho in shock.

 

"You like Changbin, and I have to ask _why_ the fuck?!"

 

Minho stops and stares at Haknyeon, "What do you mean what the fuck? Aren't you glad someone likes your best friend?" He could clearly hear Haknyeon mumble _I said why not what_ under his breath.

 

"Well yeah, I mean, I don't get why you would like him. He's mean, he doesn't take things seriously, he's bossy, he— _wait."_

 

"What?"

 

"I get it now. You like someone who's just like you." Haknyeon smiles knowingly at the older before continuing, "I thought opposites attract but not for you, I guess."

 

  
Minho narrows his eyes because _did Haknyeon just insulted him?_ But before he could comment on it, Jiwon and Changbin are walking toward them, and Haknyeon is immediately gone.

 

 

  
"That was the worst experience ever." Changbin groans, crossing his arms as he glares at Jiwon.

 

"Hate to break it to you, partner, but you asked me to go with you."

 

Chaeyoung laughs and nudges Minho. She's too amazed at her new found information. She can't even speak properly after finding out about Minho's crush on Changbin. She'll just let Minho handle this.

 

"Yeah well, are you not gonna go with me? Don't you want a pizza slice, huh?" Minho speaks to Jiwon which the other nods and throws a salute in return.

  
"Yes, sir."

 

 

When the two were a few feet away Chaeyoung heard Changbin snort, "They're definitely dating."

 

Chaeyoung scoff as she looks at Changbin in amusement. Her friend seems to be really dense, no wonder Minho can't confess to this fool. "Pretty sure they're not."

 

"Uh, if they aren't then what's with that kinky shit they're doing huh? Calling Minho sir and chief. Fucking hell." Changbin sigh in disbelief but Chaeyoung just brushed his comments off.

 

 

-

 

 

"Be upstairs in ten minutes or Mr. Yoo's going to quit his job." Saerom tells Hyunjin when he finds the boy standing at a booth where they sell Kpop merchandise, holding a GOT7 bookmark.

 

Seungmin looks at Saerom from beside Hyunjin, holding a pillow with DAY6 Wonpil's face on it. "Even if we go there in five minutes Mr. Yoo is still going to quit his job when this school year ends."

 

The older sighs, defeated, and flails her arms in distress. "Well, he's going to quit _immediately_ if you don't follow."

 

"Fair enough."

 

 

  
Mr. Yoo calls them to watch a movie. A movie which happens to be _Frozen,_ as he finish checking papers in his desk. The class erupted in complains and torment but got completely engrossed when the Disney movie intro began playing. Mr. Yoo moved his chair and desk to the side so the children can watch properly.

 

  
"I fucking hate Hans." Jiwon cursed one time when the character appeared, and Mr. Yoo instinctively slam his hand on the desk, "Jiwon, language please," before going back to checking as if nothing happened.

 

  
They hate _Hans,_ they say, but when _Love is an Open Door_ started playing the whole class sings the whole song without missing a beat. Mr. Yoo wasn't able to keep his face straight. He coughs a little to hide the smile on his face. The class memorized all of the songs like it's a requirement to do so.

 

When _Let It Go_ started playing, Jisung and Changbin couldn't help but to stand up on their chair and do what they always do. Mr. Yoo let them, and the whole class started screaming _let it go, let it go_.

 

  
And he thought it will keep them quiet when he let's them watch a Disney movie.

 

 

-

 

  
( _A few hours ago..._

  
"What movie should keep them quiet?" Kihyun thinks loudly, biting his pen. He's currently thinking of a film that the kids will enjoy and will keep them off his head as he guards them while doing his work on his desk.

 

"Frozen, maybe." Changkyun suggests earning a deadpan look from Kihyun. "What? You said they like Disney movies?"

 

  
"Yeah," Jisoo looks over at them from her desk, "That should keep them busy while you do your work."

 

 

  
_It's a good idea, they said. It'll keep the kids busy, they said. Kihyun's a huge fool when he thought a Disney movie can actually shut a bunch of Disney fanatics' mouths. The door they broke is still under construction. What made him think he can shut them up with a damn movie?_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ advance happy birthdayss to hyungwonie and uri boo ♡


	6. brother from another mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's jiwon and hyunjin's birthday, but they only have one cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday syeonie ><

Jiwon and Hyunjin have so many things in common. Aside from being born on the same day, their favorite colors to their favorite candle scent are identical. It might be because they're both March 20 babies, Seungmin comments one time. _Seungmin comments on a lot of things even when it's unnecessary and useless._ That comment was useless. No one believes that theory.

 

 

  
That's why when Jiwon steps into the room, on the day of March 20th, she sees pink garlands surrounding the walls. A few pictures of GOT7 Jinyoung (he's a _fav_ too but, there's no TWICE? No Jihyo? Nayeon?) plastered on the white board, a collection of her favorite foods (there's chicken, who doesn't like fried chicken? Did Woojin bought it?) and GOT7's Hard Carry playing in the laptop. _Really,_ she loved that song so much when it came out.

 

  
"Hey, what's this all about?" Jiwon leans closer to Jeongin whose struggling to fix the garland near the door. Jeongin glances at her before putting his forefinger in front of his lips, "It's a secret."

 

Jiwon giggles, "Oh, okay," She chirps, doing the same action Jeongin did. "I'll keep it a secret then." She sits down on her chair and place her things on her desk. Looking around, no one seems to notice that she's here. Why aren't they talking to her? Is this part of the surprise? That Jiwon is invisible until they all finish and _it's time to sing happy birthday_? Jiwon just rolls with it. Jisun and Minho are out of sight too, Jiwon pouts.

 

 

A few minutes later, Nagyung squeals an almost inaudible "Turn off the lights, now!" It took Jeongin and Chan a few minutes to understand what their classmate said but they turn it off just in time when Minho and Jisun arrived with a cake. They were going to scan the room for Jiwon but Chan turned off the lights already.

 

 

_"Surprise!"_

 

  
And Jiwon is offended. She is _very_ offended.

 

Did they really forget she and Hyunjin have the same birthday?

 

She sits there, mouth agape, as her classmates _and_ friends throw confetti at Hyunjin. "I can't believe this." She starts, voice higher that her usual tone. It caught Chaeyoung and Seoyeon's attention, and it took a while...

Maybe five to six seconds.

And then.

 

"Oh my god, Jiwon!!" The two shouted, making everyone look at them _and Jiwon._ Minho is holding the caramel flavored cake. _Caramel._  Jiwon can smell it even from miles away. His eyes wider than they usually are, and Jisun is right next to him. They're both smiling lopsidedly, unsure what to do now that this is turning into a disaster.

 

"Yeah," Jiwon scoffs, standing up as she cross her arms. "Yes, oh my god! It's my birthday too." She sniffs, lowering her head so no one can see the face she's making. _She's not crying,_ she's just embarrassed, and shocked, and— and all of the emotions really. _These stupids really forgot her birthday, huh_.

 

"Oh, no no no. Baby, J'wonie," She hears Minho coos, plus a sound of something being put down, before a hand came wrapping on one side of her shoulders. "We remembered! I swear to your queen Lee Jieun!" Minho shouts, too _freaking loud_ next to Jiwon's left ear.

 

"We actually bought the cake for you!" Jisun comes to hug her from the right side a few seconds later. The rest are still silent, even Hyunjin is amused. "We thought we're surprising you since I saw Saerom with the pink decorations and all."

 

"So you didn't remember _my_ birthday?" Hyunjin gasped after Jisun's explanation. Jeongin shuts him up with a slap on his arm.

 

"Come on," Minho shakes Jiwon's side a little to loosen her up, which made the other laugh.

 

"I hate you all so much." Jiwon says, no venom in her voice.

 

"Sorry, it's just you two have the same birthdays and everything. And we sometimes forget you're two different people." Seungmin, _Seungmin_ states making some of them scoff including the birthday celebrants.

 

"Can we just share everything then?" Hyunjin suggests, smiling at Jiwon sweetly in which Jiwon nods. Jiwon walks to the front of the class next to Hyunjin and her two best friends follow suit.

 

  
They sang _Happy Birthday_ in all its variation until Hyunjin and Jiwon had to tell them to stop so they can blow the candles and eat the cake.

 

 

-

 

  
The good thing about today is that Mr. Yoo have the first two periods with their class, and that's the reason why they managed to finish all the food before break and third period. There were three pieces of fried chicken left (they saved it for Mr. Yoo because, like Woojin, he'd die for those fried chickens), a plate of pasta and cake when Mr. Yoo enters the room with two boxes of Pepero in his hands.

 

 

  
"Happy Birthday Jiwon!" He starts, handing the white box of _Pepero_ to Jiwon's waiting hands. Yes, Hyunjin and Jiwon likes the sweet stick snack a lot. One time the cafeteria had one left and they had to arm wrestle on who gets to buy it. Chaewon from the other class bought it, while they were busy fighting for it. "And, Hyunjin! Happy Birthday!" Mr. Yoo greets Hyunjin, handing the green box to the boy.

 

 

  
"Thank you so much Mr. Yoo!" Jiwon chirps, reading the small hamster sticky note pasted outside the box,

 _Have a sweet birthday Jwoni!_  
_— Mr. Yoo ^^_

 

  
'"This is really nice, thank you Mr. Yoo." Hyunjin smiles through the words, also reading the sticky note outside the box,

 _Happy birthday Hyunjin!_  
_— Mr. Yoo ^^_

 

 

"Eat it after my class, okay?" Mr. Yoo jokes, patting their arms lightly before striding towards the teacher's desk, food already on the table. "I see you saved some for me?" He smiles. "Thank you, kids."

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
("It's not Pepero day, who are you giving that to?" Jiae eyes the box in Kihyun's hand, voice teasing.

 

"It's Jiwon's birthday," Kihyun starts, his eyes looking for the hamster sticky note Saerom gave him on his birthday. He finds it immediately and writes a short greeting. "I give my students sweets they like during their birthday, remember?"

 

  
"But Jiwon shares the same birthday with...Hyunjin?" Jiae says, chin resting on her palm while thinking if she's correct or was that just a jumbled information she got somewhere?

 

"Wait," Kihyun pushes the food to the side and grab his planner. _Stupid Kihyun, you have a fucking planner for a reason_. And...Jiae's right. "Oh god. I forgot Hyunjin's birthday."

 

  
Jiae shrugs, watching her friend panic. "Can't blame you, they're literally one person split in two."

 

"What do you mean? Hyunjin is always sleeping, Jiwon is the loudest student I have."

"Exactly," Jiae starts as Kihyun rummages the inside of his eco bag. "Hyunjin does all the sleeping and Jiwon does all the talking. And they like almost all of the same things. It's so funny—"

 

"Hopefully, Hyunjin will like this." Kihyun holds the box of _Pepero_ chocolate almond flavor in his hand.

 

"It's still Pepero."

 

"Yeah, but if Jiwon likes the white chocolate one then Hyunjin likes it too." He writes a short greeting for Hyunjin too as he whispers an _I'm so sorry Hyunjin_ under his breath. "This was supposed to be my snack but I'll just buy another one later." He says to no one in particular because Jiae is now gone and no one listens to Kihyun but her.)


	7. you ruined the retreat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they ruined the retreat.

It kept raining the whole weekend, but the weather forecast said it will be gone by Monday, before sunrise. Fortunately for Mr. Yoo, it's right this time. The class was scheduled to have their senior year retreat today, and anymore confliction will ruin their whole schedule up until graduation. It's now 6:30am and the whole bus is crowded by 18 shenanigans, 2 teachers and 1 driver. It's morning, the sun isn't even fully up yet the loud mouths are already on their max volumes.

 

"Why do you chew so loud?" Gyuri complains to her seatmate, Hyunjin, who is pretty much unbothered and continues to chew his cheetos loudly at Gyuri and her sour-looking face. They're, sadly, seated behind Mr. Yoo and Miss Seo. One, because Gyuri is an early bird. Two, because Hyunjin, instead of sleeping, stayed up all night talking to himself about _I should wake up on time or they will leave me_. In the end, he's now sleep deprived and insane, tagging poor Gyuri along with him.

 

  
They're staying in a retreat house for two days with another class, and Mr. Yoo prays to himself that his class will behave, because the other class is quiet, and calm, and _very_ opposite from them. Mr. Yoo hopes this will end _safely._

 

  
The ruckus continue as they arrive at their destination. Mr. Yoo hissing at Changbin and Jisung at the back when he saw them tossing _a crumpled shirt_  at each other. He pleads Jiheon to stop strangling Jeongin. "But he ate the last jelly bean!!" Jiheon groans, arms still circling the poor boy's neck. In which Mr. Yoo breathes heavily, "Jiheon, stop killing Jeongin. You are supposed to _get along."_

 

 

After stopping his kids from tearing the bus apart, they fall in line outside. Mr. Yoo is in front reminding the students about the rules and regulation of the place. He specifically instructed Changbin, Jisung, Jiwon and Chaeyoung to stay in front as he does this. The second class arrived not much later, so Mr. Yoo tells his student to enter the retreat house and _sit quietly_ at the lobby area.

 

The _sitting quietly_ lasted for at least two minutes.

 

  
-

 

  
"You brought what?" Minho whispers as he stares incredulously at Jisung, said boy has both his hands holding the widely opened hiking bag, on his lap. "When Mr. Yoo said healing, he meant _spiritual healing_. Not. Not physical healing!" He continued, still hissing—whispering. Chan then comes closer to the two standing, beside the curved staircase, in front of the crowd of students.

 

"What's up?" Chan casually starts, looking over to Minho's annoyed expression and to Jisung's confused one.

"I brought a volleyball."

 

"You what?" Chan didn't mean to say that so loudly that it echoed through the whole room, but it happened. He looks back to his classmates and to the other unattended sections. The teachers are having a meeting inside one of the rooms. Who leaves a bunch of seventeen and eighteen year olds alone in a retreat house?

"You what?" He repeats, whispering angrily this time. Jisung is still clueless.

 

  
"What? The note said _no cellphones._ This isn't _obviously_ a phone."

 

"Yeah, but it also said _other unnecessary things_. This, this is _very_ unnecessary." Minho explains, eyes still wide from annoyance because _Jisung can't follow a simple ass rule and now they're getting expelled_.

 

"I don't really see the point in getting mad at me. I kept it safe, even brought this huge ass bag just for this."

 

"I thought you had snacks in them."

 

"I do." Jisung was about to unzip his bag again to give Chan a snack or two before Minho slaps his hand away.

 

"You realized that if someone brings a phone during retreat they'll either get 1) detention 2) community service 3) conference with parents 4) a minus in conduct. Mr. Yoo is nice enough to give us _all_ of that." Minho, the most bothered amongst the three of them continues to explain _why all of this is wrong_. "Considering he literally hates us, we might all get either one of those too!"

 

"Damn, Minho. Didn't know you read the school manual." Jisung jokes but Minho just glares at him. "Okay, but what could go wrong? ("Literally everything is wrong, Jisung.") It's not a big deal. Why are private schools this strict, hell."

 

"They won't have bag checking, right?" Chan asked but Minho just shrugs. As they conclude their arguments, Mr. Yoo with three other teachers step out of the room, two doors away from the lobby.

 

 

  
"What are you guys doing?" Mr. Yoo caught their attention as he peeks behind Minho and Chan. Jisung hugs his bag which made Mr. Yoo even more suspicious.

 

"Nothing, Mr. Yoo. Jisung just have a lot of snacks left." Chan answers, pinching Jisung and Minho's sides.

"Well if that's it, go back to your classmates. I'm going to remind you of things first before you got to your quarters." Mr. Yoo tells them warily, side eyeing Jisung's hiking bag.

 

"Okay, come on guys." Chan whispers tilting his head in their classmates' direction.

 

 

—

 

  
They continue to create a fuss till sunset. _One,_ when the boys were lounging in their quarters as they wait for lunch. Changbin _didn't_ bring a phone, but he _did_ bring an _iTouch._ Mr. Yoo was then inspecting the quarters, which they know nothing of. So they blast the bluetooth speakers Felix brought. Hip hop music plays on the background as some of them roll around the beds and some of then eat their remaining snack on the bed. It's totally not allowed.

 

The door opens, revealing Mr. Yoo in khaki shorts paired with a sky blue polo and white sneakers. He looks young, and _angry._ "Didn't I said so, _so_ many times phones aren't allowed." He hissed, walking closer to grab to device on top of the bedside table, but Changbin was faster.

 

"Technically, sir, it's not a phone. It's an _iTouch."_ Hyunjin explains, sitting on the bed next to the big window.

"Wait," Jisung stands up from the bottom bunk of the bed. "Mr. Yoo might not know what it is—"

"Oh, yeah." Changbin beams, looking at Mr. Yoo, ready for a TED Talk. "You might not have this back in your day, sir." He tells Mr. Yoo with a hopeful expression, "It's..like an mp3 player? Wait, no. That's not. Maybe a CD player?"

 

Mr. Yoo looks at Changbin, dead in the eye, "Changbin, I'm 24."

"Exactly! A CD player, Mr. Yoo. It's like that." Jisung chirps, now closer to Changbin's bed, ready to retaliate if Mr. Yoo snatch the _iTouch_ on Changbin's hand.

 

Their teacher sighs in defeat but regains his place when he successfully grabs the device out of Changbin's hold. "Give me that." Jisung tried to snatch it back but was given a glare as warning. The other boys are carefully observing the exchange. "You will get this back by the end of this retreat."

 

Changbin nods, forcefully. He looks like he just lost a huge award. "Yes, Mr. Yoo."

 

"And I know what an _iTouch_ is."

 

 

  
_Two,_ when dinner was ready and they're all called to eat. It was after the second session of the day, and they talked about thanking the people that made their year great. So it was still fun, and loud, and happy even after the session.

 

_Thud_

 

"Minho, you fool!" A voice that specifically belongs to Roh Jisun was heard. Mr. Yoo groans, placing the stack of plates on the buffet table. He stomps down to where the noise is taking place.

 

There were a few people walking up the stairs, some from Mr. Im's class, and Mr. Yoo follows them only to find Lee Minho sitting on one flight of the stairs, rubbing his butt in pain. "What happened?" Mr. Yoo starts, helping Minho stand up and the boy whines painfully.

"He _swoosh_ down the stairs, Mr. Yoo." Jiheon comes out of nowhere and stand beside Jisun.

 

Mr. Yoo looks around, holding Minho's wrist tightly, looking for Saerom. A few of Mr. Im's students are looking over at the scene from upstairs and down. "Saerom," The teacher starts. Saerom nods, already knowing what Mr. Yoo's going to tell him.

 

  
"Get down there! Now." Mr. Yoo hisses at the rest of his class before stomping down the stairs.

 

 

  
_Three,_ was when dinner and the last session for the night was done. The teachers and other staffs were busy talking inside the dining hall which gave the _amazing_ bunch a chance to run outside the front garden.

 

It was pretty dark considering it's almost 9pm. They're all standing at the edge, looking below the city and its sparkly led lights.

 

"You guys know we can't go out here." Felix warns with his low voice. Then a variety of _Shut Up Felix_ answered him.

 

 

  
Mr. Yoo finds them all outside a few minutes later and, _yes,_ scolds them. They slept well though, except for Hayoung. It's because of the ghost stories.

 

 

  
—

 

 

  
The next day was much lighter and more fun. Jisung still has the volleyball in his bag, but at this point who cares? Changbin got his _iTouch_ confiscated, and now the only way is hell. There were a few more activities before the retreat ends at 3:00 in the afternoon.

 

  
"Literally none of this worked out fine." Mr. Yoo whisper under his breath but Mr. Im heard it and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Give it some time, Kihyun-ah." Mr. Im tells him before going back to his own class.

 

  
They go back to the bus after thanking the staff of the retreat house. Mr. Yoo and Miss Seo sits in front but now, Jisung and Changbin are sitting behind them. Gyuri is now sitting at the back with the other girls. Hyunjin sits next to Hayoung and they're both sleeping.

 

Those who are awake are currently singing _EXID - Up & Down._ Mr. Yoo let's them do as they wish.

 

 

"I like that we saw Chaeyoung cry." Seungmin states, giggling from his seat. Chaeyoung hears this and throws him a piece of flaming cheetos.

"Hey, you cried too!" Nagyung points out which quieted Seungmin.

"Everyone cried, get over it losers."

 

  
-

 

  
("I know you noticed that big bag Jisung brought." Jisoo tells Kihyun once they're back at the faculty room. Kihyun hums, placing his things on his desk.

 

_Oh,_ he knows it alright. He's been suspicious of that huge ass bag since he saw Jisung struggle to squeeze it on the bus yesterday morning. His theory was right when he did a bag check while the kids were eating lunch.

 

"I know, but he didn't use it or brought it out. It's fine." Kihyun waves it off and pulls his chair to sit.

 

  
"You're not going to do anything with Changbin bringing a gadget too, am I right?" Seungcheol adds, entering the conversation, chips in his mouth.

 

"I'm just gonna give him a warning. That's all." Kihyun shrugs.

 

"Wow." Changkyun breathes from behind him. "I can't believe you're not even mad about this. What's happened to you?"

 

 

"Hey, it's a month and a half before graduation. At least give them some slack." Kihyun smiles, looking at the class picture pasted underneath the glass cover of his desk.)


	8. exit is this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finishing requirements is one step closer to getting out of this hellhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday innie~

What Mr. Yoo wanted was some peace and quiet. Considering that the kids are currently fixing their folders and papers, and are currently busy with anything but opening their mouths. But of course, he can't have that. Mr. Yoo sits there, in front of the class, checking papers and finalizing grades on his laptop as the rest of the class rambles while _trying_ to arrange their papers.

 

 

A few minutes later, Felix hums, too loud to call it a hum but it's a hum. The rest looked at him in curiosity. Felix who is usually quiet unless Chan or Seungmin tells him to shout with them, suddenly hums in delight? What could possibly be going on?

 

"I remember this." Felix holds a piece of thin brown paper in his tiny hand with a smile. It's a certificate of participation, from this year's sports fest.

"Oh, from the volleyball?" Seoyeon chips in, looking at Felix. The other nods in response before sighing, reminiscing that moment.

 

 

_"F! for Felix!" Jisung shouts from the side of the campus grounds. Felix, together with Minho, Seoyeon, Chaeyoung, Gyuri and Chan are playing volleyball against Ms. Yoo's class. The best their other classmates can do is to cheer for them. Mr. Yoo is watching too, from beside the net, sitting together with Seungmin on his side._

 

_"E! for...Excellent!" Changbin thought of it for a few seconds as Chaeyoung serves and the opposing team weren't able to catch it. The class cheers as they get a point._

 

_"L! for Loveable!" Jisung continues earning a slap on the arm from Changbin. "Ouch, what was the for?"_

_"Loyal, just say loyal, Jisung!" Seungmin shouts at him, making Mr. Yoo flinch in surprise._

 

_Jisung huffs and stomps his foot, throwing the red pompoms at Changbin. "You know what, nevermind. This is hard. I'm gonna go get a drink." He leaves to the direction of the cafeteria as Minho and Seoyeon blocks the ball, but losing as it went outside._

 

 

  
_A few more points till game two ends and Miss Yoo's class is leading by three points. If they don't claim a point or two, their class will lose. It's not even the semi finals yet. As Jisung sits beside him, Changbin decides to cheer at the right moment._

_"Go~ Team!" He cheers and then Minho fails to catch the ball served by the other team. And they lost._

 

_Seungmin stood up from his seat, angrily walking towards Changbin. "It was a serious moment and you had to ruin it!"_

 

_Changbin stood up as well, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I was trying to cheer for them!"_

 

_"Well, good for you. That was very unnecessary and now we lost the only chance we have!"_

_"It's very unnecessary to get mad at me, too? Don't you think?" Changbin walks closer to Seungmin ready to fight, when Jiheon stands between them, arms preventing her classmates from getting closer to each other._

 

_She smiles nervously, giving the two a once over, "...Go team?"_

 

 

"That was a close one." Nagyung says behind Felix, inspecting the certificate on Felix's hand. Hyunjin snickers, "A close one for Changbin and Seungmin, you say. They almost had a brawl there."

 

"He was so annoying, and loud." Seungmin defends, as Changbin glares at him from the other side of the room.

 

 

The rest went on to finish arranging their folders and papers as they talk about the things that happened this year. "It's wild." Jisung sighs in amusement, eyes wide as he thinks of each moment he could grasp.

 

Then Jiwon laughs.

 

The others looked at her, Mr. Yoo went out for a while to return papers from his other classes, so they're all alone without supervision for a few minutes. Jiwon is still laughing, looking at what seems to be a piece of test paper. "Do you guys remember this?"

 

Jisun narrows her eyes, scanning the test paper quickly before Jiwon holds it in front of Chaeyoung's face. "The Computer exam!" Chaeyoung laughs too, some huffing with amusement on their faces while some laughed with them too.

 

"That was _some memory_ alright." Saerom speaks, flipping through her own stack of papers.

 

 

_"Who wrote this?!" Mr. Choi came rushing inside their classroom, holding two pieces of crumpled papers. One looks like a haphazardly torn piece of their school notebook, and the other one is a piece of bond paper. Jisun narrows her eyes, when Mr. Choi raised the papers in front of the class. She's trying to read the words written on it, where are her glasses?_

 

_"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Choi?" Mr. Yoo enters the room, coming back from the faculty._

 

_"Mr. Kim's class found this on his student's folder, it has the answers from my exam. The student said he also gave it to someone from your class and from Miss Seo's class, but I got it before they took the exam." Mr. Choi explains, looking back at Mr. Yoo and his class. "If you can't tell me who wrote this, I will fail you all. All of you. On this test."_

 

  
_Jisun gasps, shaking her head as if someone will get what she's trying to say. "What? You guys cheated?" She turns around to face Changbin and Jisung, looking as pale as the paper Mr. Choi's holding. She didn't even know they have a cheat sheet with them. She was struggling with the binary codes, because she forgot to review that part. How could they—wait._

 

_"Is that why you guys were giggling awhile ago?" Seoyeon whispers beside her, looking at their friends from the back. They didn't get to say anything as Mr. Choi gives them a warning and leaves them with a furious Mr. Yoo in front._

 

  
_"You're not going to leave this room until you tell me the truth." Mr. Yoo speaks sternly, pointing his forefinger at every one of them. "We'll talk about this after class. No one leaves the room. Understood?"_

 

_The whole class goes silent and nods firmly before Mr. Yoo leaves them once again._

 

_*_

 

  
_Saerom is standing on the platform, scanning the room for any noise, as they wait for Mr. Yoo. They were told to stay after class, and as they keep silent, some of the students from other classes are already out and chattering out in the hallway. Jaehyun was muttering something, at Chan, from outside but the other wasn't answering him. Jiwoo was also waving at Hayoung happily but the latter ignored her, making Jiwoo pout._

 

_Mr. Yoo enters a few minutes later, still frowning because of the news a while ago. He slam his folders onto the teacher's desk before standing in front of the door, arms crossed. He has his glasses on, which can only mean he's had enough of the things their class did, that his contact lenses might burn from the amount of anger he has._

 

 

_"So, no one? No one is going to tell me why and what led you to doing such thing?" Mr. Yoo speaks with his calm voice, but they can feel the shakiness and disappointment in it. Jisun still has no idea how it happpened though, she remembers Changbin hanging his jacket at the back of her chair. It wasn't suspicious, Changbin does that all the time. But she guessed maybe the paper was hidden inside it, or something._

 

  
_Hyunjin admits that he cheated when he raised his hand, and some of them admitted after him. Mr. Yoo just leans on the door, not minding the students passing by the room and stealing curious glances at the gloomy atmosphere inside the room. He looks at his kids for a minute, tired and worn out face scanning the eighteen teenagers in front of him._

 

 

_Then Mr. Yoo bows his head and sniffs. Gyuri's eyes went wide as she hears the sound, before she started crying as well. Jisung and Chaeyoung follows, and the former shakily saying "I'm sorry Mr. Yoo." Jisun scans the room, most of her classmates are crying and their swollen eyes already showing. She looks back at Mr. Yoo, their teacher wiping his tears away._

 

_"I respect that you guys are naturally loud and messy but," He sniffs again, "but I didn't expect you all to stoop this low." He cries, voice hurt and shaking his head in defeat._

 

_A series of apologies and cries follows after._

 

 

_Jisun admits, she wanted to laugh a little because she's an awful person who laughs at inappropriate and serious moments. Seeing the class cry, plus Mr. Yoo crying in disappointment, is sad but funny, honestly. She tries not to think of it for the remainder of the time._

 

 

 

"Mr. Yoo didn't speak to us for a week after that." Jeongin adds that made some sigh in sadness. They admitted to their faults regarding the issue and in turn got a failing mark on the test except for Saerom, Jisun, Seoyeon, Chan, Jiheon, and Hayoung who had no idea about the said cheating.

 

"I'm glad we did that thing on Teacher's day, or he might've quitted after the incident. I still feel sorry." Minho mumbles, smiling bitterly at his desk.

 

They laugh bitterly at the thought as well, thinking how shitty it was and how hurt Mr. Yoo was when he found out. Mr. Choi did forgive them but the whole school knows about the issue, and it's why they're always the first class to be blamed whenever bad things happen.

 

Mr. Yoo comes back a little while later, finding the kids smiling at each other. He narrows his eyes suspiciously. "What are you kids smiling about, huh?"

 

Jiwon smiles at their teacher before waving the test paper. "Oh," Mr. Yoo grins after reading it a little, goes back to his seat. "I hope it never happens again. College is different. While you're more free, you'll have to take all the responsibility to yourselves. That kind of thing," he points at Jiwon's paper. "won't just be another scolding from your professors, okay?"

 

  
"We understand Mr. Yoo." Seungmin whispers, not intending to let Mr. Yoo hear it but the teacher heard it anyway.

 

 

 

They continue their tasks, as it's the only thing they have to do today now that finals are over and in two weeks graduation practices will start. They had break and lunch just like any other day, staying inside the classroom with their lunch boxes and only going out to use the restroom. Mr. Yoo also had his things under the desk so he wouldn't have to go back and forth to the faculty room. He stayed and ate with them during lunch break as well.

 

  
"Any plans this summer, kids?" Mr. Yoo fixes his glasses as he goes on with his work, not looking up when he asked the question.

 

"Going to visit my hometown, probably." Jeongin replies, happily.

 

"You're from Busan too, right?" Jiwon asks, Jeongin nods in return. "Aw, I miss that place. I'm pretty sure we won't visit there this year. Parents plan to go to Japan or something."

 

"I'll be staying at home." Jiheon addressed making Chan and Saerom hum in agreement.

 

"You smart kids." Woojin hisses.

 

  
-

 

(Kihyun instructs the kids to place their folders by color over their desks before telling them to fall in line outside the room. "Oh~ Mr. Yoo is sending us out this time? This only happens one time in fifty years. RT for good luck." Jiwon jokes as she struggles with her backpack, falling in line.

 

Kihyun laughs a bit, gesturing the rest to follow the straight line outside the room. "Can't I do it? I'm your adviser. Besides, it'll be my last time doing this. Next week's schedule is going to be different for each of you." A series of _aww_ s and _I'm_   _sad_ follows as Kihyun chuckles at his words.

 

It's true though, the last time Kihyun watched the kids go out the gates was the first day of school. It's always the last period teacher that gets to do it, and Kihyun was never their last subject teacher. Next week will be different, although practices won't start a week after that, there will be different activities depending on each student's schedule. Saerom is running for Honors as well as Chan and Jiheon which means they'll have to start practice earlier than the rest. Changbin, Jisung and Minho have other subjects to finish since their grades are in _somewhat_ danger. The others have different things to do too. Kihyun won't have any time to check up on them, just occasionally, since he's busy himself.

 

 

  
He leads the class after a few classes went down before them. When they arrived in front of the gates, Kihyun watches the 18 of them stick to each other, talking and laughing at whatever. He crosses his arms, amused, when Jiae nudges her from the right.

 

"You weren't lying." She paused and chuckles.

"Well, this is the last time I'm doing this. What do you expect?"

 

"You've grown attached to those kids. You sure you won't cry when they graduate?" Jiae jokes but there's a hint of sympathy in her voice. She knows that Kihyun had the craziest year after years of teaching. Kihyun's past classes consisted of the best, smartest, _cream of the crop_ students. This group of eighteen is new, even for Jiae, but he's had the best year so far.

 

  
"I'm willing to give you my 20,000won now." Kihyun laughs bitterly. Jiae pats her best friend's back. The teachers have a bet that whoever cries first on graduation day should give 20,000won for the school's charity.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that wasn't...sad


	9. wOrSt SeCtIoN eVeR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not the end, it's a new start.

It was such a nice day when he woke up at, like, 10 am this morning. Such a nice day that it managed to ruin Jisung's styled hair. It's styled enough that it doesn't break the rules of this forsaken grounds but nice enough that it can make him look handsome and photogenic when it's photo time. He groans, fixing it lightly, patting some strands that was thrown back by the wind outside. Coughing a little when his father pushed the tie tighter, "Dad, I think I'm good." Jisung coughs once more before turning around to look for his friends.

 

  
The venue is packed with people and faces Jisung only blindly recognize. There's approximately 300 students attending, and their parents, and the teachers, some invited guests, and....where are his classmates? There's thirty minutes left until the procession, and they've been on the venue for at least fifteen minutes. Jisung's hair is a mess, still, and he can't find Chaeyoung or Felix or even Mr. Yoo. Narrowing his eyes, as if it could help, before telling his parents he should go look for his classmates, Jisung sprints out of the bleacher barricades and almost bumps into Miss Seo.

 

 

"Oh, careful." Miss Seo steps back, laughing a little. She's just so nice, Jisung absentmindedly thinks as he bows gently.

"Have you seen Mr. Yoo or my classmates, Miss Seo?"

 

Miss Seo pouts, thinking of where he could've seen Mr. Yoo or any faces that looked like they're Jisung's friends. "I saw Changbin at the back. The other classes are there too, it's quite crowded." The teacher tells him before she smiles sweetly again, patting Jisung's shoulder (either congratulating him or telling him he should really go at the back now, he doesn't know).

 

"Thank you, I'll go there now." Jisung bows repeatedly before jogging towards the back of the stadium. The same stadium where they went to watch their lame schoolmates play, just for P.E points a few month ago. Now it's filled with people again, but this time for a different reason. Jisung bumps to a few people, probably parents of other students, too, before he finds the entrance to the back.

 

 

 

  
"Stop it, stop it!" Is the first thing Jisung hears when he entered the back hall. It's Minho's voice and he sounds annoyed.

 

"I'm trying-" flicking sound "to make you look-" a flick again "pretty." Jisung finally looks at the direction where he sees Minho glaring at a blond guy, a little taller than his classmate (and older, probably) as he sprays something on Minho's hair. "At least say thank you." He demands, that made Minho cross his arms.

 

The man beside the blond one laughs, cutely, putting his hand on the blond's right shoulder. He's buffer, way _way_ masculine and _bigger._ "I think that's enough hairspray, Hyuk. Don't you think?"

 

Minho gasped, flailing his hands a little. _Overreacting,_ Jisung mentally adds. "Thank you, hyung!"

 

 

  
"Quite a family," Seoyeon speaks beside him, which made him jumps a little and made him put a hand on his chest.

 

"Uh, yeah. Is that his brother?" Jisung sighs, heart beating back to normal.

 

"The blond one, yeah. That muscle guy is his boyfriend, I think. I don't know." Seoyeon shrugs going back to her little chitchat with Jiwon and Gyuri. Jisung turns to them and start joining the conversation as well.

 

 

 

"Fall in line properly, please." Mr. Yoo instructs once the MC announced that the procession will start in five minutes.

 

"I'm taller." Jiwon hisses when Seoyeon pushes her to go to the front of the line. "No, you go there." She pulls Seoyeon but the other just laughed and stood still.

 

 

 

"Face it, Jiwon. Seoyeon is stronger than you." Changbin tells her from the side. He's also the first in line, for the boys. Shrugging, he tells Jiwon, "This is the last time we'll have to line up like this, let her be in second." The girl groans in defeat before turning to her front facing this tall girl's back from the class in front of them.

 

  
-

 

  
The ceremony is about 3.5 hours long, and they don't freaking know why. The invitation is long because of all the awardees but it only took one page for the ceremony itinerary. Why is it longer than Avengers: Infinity War?

 

  
This is why it's longer than Infinity War. It's the long ass speech of every guests that the school invited, and there's probably three of them plus the high honorees' speeches as well.

 

  
"Seriously, this is taking too long." Mr. Yoo groans in his seat beside the other teachers that are not in charge of guarding the students. He hears Mr. Im laughed, "I know right. I'm starving. It's like—" He pauses looking at his silver watch, and his eyes widen. "Five minutes til seven thirty?"

 

  
Mr. Yoo chuckles before turning to look at his students. Narrowing his eyes on the girls' direction, he finds them passing an orange tube. It's a pringles can. They're eating. Mr. Yoo blinks again, watching as Chaeyoung passes a pack of oreos to the other girls. He noticed that Saerom's mom is passing the snack to her kid, mumbling a "Share it with the girls, too." He sees Saerom nodding and smiling at her.

 

  
Mr. Yoo laughs soundlessly, turning to the boys' direction. The class are separated, boys on the right of the stage and the girls on the left, the aisle in the middle and he sees Changbin mumbling something at Jiheon which she shakes her head in return, disagreeing at whatever Changbin was asking her. Mr. Yoo catches a "Oh, I see how it is." when he sucessfully read Changbin's words. The boys must be hungry too. Unexpectedly, Mr. Yoo giggles this time. At how cute the kids are.

 

"What are you so happy about, hm?" Mr. Im catches him giggling. He turns to the other teacher and points at his class, "The girls, they're eating snacks, but they won't let the boys have it."

He hears Mr. Im chuckle, "That's sad," he jokes. "But that's pretty cute."

"I know right?"

 

  
-

 

  
"Lee Saerom, High Honors." The MC announced, as their class president walks up the stage and bows at the school president. She's handed with a diploma, and at the same time—

"That's our president!" "Nothing but respect to Lee! Saerom!" "It's supposed to be Highest Honor!!"

 

A series of chants and cheers follows, courtesy of Mr. Yoo's kids, and it's the only thing that's being heard as Saerom takes a photo with the board directors before she goes down at the side of the stage. Mr. Yoo sighs, massaging his temple, not having a choice but to sit there and watch his class get loud until the last hour of high school.

 

There's also a scene of Gyuri's father from the bleachers groaning at the way her daughter's classmates act during a formal ceremony. He started disliking the carefree attitude at the time when he found out the class cheated on the computer exam. Saying that they're a bad influence, even requested for Gyuri to change sections but it wasn't allowed as it's already the middle of the school year, and complained that because of it Gyuri won't be accepted to SNU or even Yonsei just as he want her to.

 

  
The next person gets called, and he's glad the kids had been quiet. But then the MC called Jiheon and Chan's name, making their classmate scream with pride and joy as if they're receiving the award themselves, or they're their parents.

"Mr. Bang Chan, you get that award!" "Heonie, sweetie, you deserve that!" "That's my classmate!!"

 

  
Mr. Yoo shakes his head, though he must admit he loves seeing his kids support each other. They're just really loud for everyone to handle at this hour.

 

 

  
Mr. Choi laughs from the side, he's in charge of the boys' section, arms crossed as he shakes his head. "You guys are way too hyped at 7:48 in the evening." He mused.

 

  
-

 

 

"I am so proud of you guys." Mr. Yoo ends his speech, after gathering the whole class in front of the stage, somewhere they won't interrupt photo times of families and people walking to get where they want to be.

 

"We're gonna miss you, Mr. Yoo!" Hyunjin whines, wiping his eyes— and they're actually crying. It's not the same like that time they cried because they got caught cheating. That's not it. This time, it's genuine and _sad,_ making Mr. Yoo feel like he's about to cry, too.

 

  
"Come here you chaotic bunch." Mr. Yoo jokes, spreading his arms wider and letting the kids do a group hug with him, but then he noticed—

 

"Someone's missing..." Mr. Yoo didn't just feel it, he knows it without even counting how many of the heads are there.

 

Chaeyoung turns around, helping their teacher to figure out who could possibly missing. That's when she finds Changbin, sitting on one of the monoblock chairs in front, his head down like he's asleep. _He couldn't possibly be sleeping, right?_

 

 

"Hey, Seo Changbin! Get in here!" Chan shouts from beside Mr. Yoo, tiptoeing a bit to look at his friend. But Changbin won't move, so the only thing Chaeyoung can do is move closer and nudge him. Changbin flinch, head still low. "No way," Chaeyoung gasped. "Are you...crying?"

  
"He's crying?" Nagyung whispered, trying to get a glimpse of her classmate crying like it's some idol's _dating scandal_.

 

  
"Changbin, are you alright?" Mr. Yoo calls out, voice soft and full of worry. It only made Changbin cry louder, hands coming up to aggressively wipe his tears away. Mr. Yoo mumbles an _oh no_ , before stepping in closer to where Changbin is.

 

The thing is, he's seen Jeongin cry because Jiheon is mean to him. He's seen Woojin cry out of anger, and Jisun out of frustration. Mr. Yoo has probably seen the rest of his class cry except for Changbin. He's the loud half of Han Jisung who cries often, but he..He's always the one teasing the others when they cry. Mr. Yoo thought he wasn't capable of such emotions, apparently, until now.

 

 

"Are you really going to quit after summer break?" Was the first thing Changbin says once Mr. Yoo kneels in front of him, calming his kid by caressing his side. The rest of them followed, sobbing, as they heard the question.

 

"You can't quit! We won't be able to know where you are if you do!" Jiwon cries, a bit of her eyeliner smudging on the side of her eyes.

 

"Come here, my wonderful children." Mr. Yoo chuckles, but he can't lie that there are also tears in his eyes. He gathers them once again, initiating a group hug, one that is successful unlike the last one. Because they're complete now. "I won't leave my precious kids and move far away, hm."

 

 

  
-

 

 

 

 

 

(Kihyun wakes up, so early in the morning, about 4:50 am. It's like he's never done this before. Gosh, has summer made him so lazy? He shakes his head as he stands up to prepare breakfast for himself. It's another year, another set of students he'll have to handle for at least ten and a half months. Kihyun remembers the last class he got situated in, he smiles at the memory. Thinking of the time Minho slipped down the stairs, or that moment when the whole class surprised him on teacher's day, apologizing for wha they did. Also that time when he forgot that Jiwon and Hyunjin have the same birthday— he still feels sorry for that.

 

_Ah, memories._

 

He wishes the kids are safe and happy. Kihyun hopes that college are treating them well, considering some of them enrolled for early semesters— they told him— and some are only going to start this month.

 

*

 

  
Placing his things on his desk, greeting the other teachers with a smile, before proceeding to his new class. Kihyun stretches outside a little, feeling a little stiff from being on vacation for too long (three weeks).

 

 

  
"Good morning, class. I'm Yoo Kihyun, your adviser."

 

  
-

 

  
"Chaeyoung– no, wait. Chaeyeon, right? I'm sorry." Chaeyeon nods, telling him it's okay, that her name is quite confusing too. "I'll memorise it, don't worry." Kihyun smiles at her before telling Chaeyeon something about a project that she should distribute to the whole class. Chaeyeon nods, planning it out with Junkyu and Yujin.

 

This class is much calmer, more quiet than his previous one. It's not like it's the first time he's experience handling kids not as loud as last year's. In fact, Kihyun always get this kind of class— the quiet, reserved and smarter ones. The only exception was actually last year. Still, kind of feels new.

 

"Hyunj– Hyunsuk, is that yours?" He points at the green tumbler rolling around near the said student. _Damn,_ he almost got his name wrong. Kihyun feels sorry, for the twentieth time this morning. The boy nods, apologizing for _being messy_. Kihyun tells him it's alright. If it was Jisung, he would proudly tell the whole class his tumbler is moving on its own and scare Hayoung.

 

 

"Do you guys wanna hear a story?" Kihyun starts, a few minutes later, earning everyone's attention. The class is currently busy planning for a welcome party that happens a week after first day of classes.

 

"What kind of story, Mr. Yoo?" Yena, as Kihyun remembers, chirps already looking at Kihyun in excitement.

 

 

 

He leans on the table, palm resting on his chin as he thinks, smiling. "How about the story of the worst section ever?")

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [easter eggs](https://twitter.com/tteoke/status/1095843650150383616)  
> thank you for taking the time to read every update of this mess ♡  
> also, this is co18's [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3hNdg4iWnhnjj1kP14sRKC?si=0C0yMlWzQg2KVs--i5hW6g) ehe :*
> 
>  
> 
> [click here for part two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036491)


	10. in case you didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is part two c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three is coming soon

[click here for part two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036491) ♡

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 [and this is part three uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815797)

 

 

 

 

 

 

yes this is a trilogy ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
